All of Me
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Sequel to Because you love me. John and Randy have been together for a little over a month and are going to tell John's family. How will they react and handle the new relationship between the two friends.


_**All of me**_

John entered the hotel room that he was sharing with Randy he was alone. Randy had a signing after the show today. Both he and Randy had huge matches today and they both won. He told Randy not to worry about packing anything he would do it all when he got back to the room. He just wanted to rest and relax for tomorrow the two of them were getting on a plane and heading to Boston. Depending on how things went with his parents and siblings it would determine where they would spend Christmas. It's been a month since the night that he told Randy that he was in love with him. Things have been going great they were getting to St. Louis as often as they could to see Ally. The night that his whole world changed not only did he gain Randy's love as well but also a daughter. A daughter that wasn't truly his but he loved her like she was. His parents had hounded him since he and Liz got married that they wanted grandkids from him. But he knew that he wasn't ready to be a father and he never knew why. That was until Thanksgiving when he told Randy he loved him and Alanna called him Daddy John. That's when he knew that he was ready to be a dad and couldn't wait till he and Randy could have more kids. They haven't told anyone but Randy's parents, siblings, Alanna and of course Vince. John finished putting all his and Randy's clothes away leaving their clothes out for tomorrow. He really couldn't wait to have Randy come back to him tonight. They were going to celebrate that both their wins. He picked up his phone and made two calls.

"Hello thank you for calling Hampshire Inn can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I am calling to check on my reservation. John Cena." John said

"Ok let me see. Ahh yes Mr. Cena yes we have you down for a King Suite for three nights." She said

"Yes that's right. Thank you so much." John said as he hung up and dialed another number checking on his and Randy's flights making sure that their seats were waiting on them.

"Hello thanks for calling the Southwest Airway how may I help you?" She asked

"I was calling to check on two flights and seats for tomorrow morning at 9 am to Boston." John said

"Oh and the name which the seats are being held for?" She asked

"Um one is for myself John Cena and the second is for Randy Orton." John replied.

"Ok we have two seats reserved for you and Mr. Orton in first class. Seats 13 A and 13 B." She said

"Thank you for checking." John said

"Your welcome is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked

"No thanks that is everything." John said as he hung up. After knowing that there hotel was set and there seat were seat all he needed was for Randy to come back to the hotel. So he figured he'd get some rest and a nice hot shower John walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Stripping out of his clothes and stepping in to the shower. He let the hot water run over his tight muscles trying to relax himself. Part of him was still so worried about tomorrow of how is parents were going to react to him and Randy. After about ten minutes and relaxing the best he could he got out and dried off. He was just about to change when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." John said as he hurried and put on his boxers and basketball shorts as he opened the door to find Nikki. He hadn't seen her since he told here that it was over and he left to go see Randy. He owed her an explanation about what happened and how he couldn't be with her.

"Hey John how are you doing?" Nikki asked

"Good so what's up?" John asked as they stood there in the hall.

"Can we go inside and maybe talk a minute please?" Nikki asked as John wondered what she was getting at but he knew that he didn't want her in his and Randy's room. The two of them haven't told any of their friends or co-workers.

"How about we go down to get a drink and talk." John said as she moved out of the way and John grabbed his wallet and key and followed Nikki down to the restaurant.

"Can I help you too?" He asked

"Um a table in the back please." Nikki said.

"Sure follow me." He said as the two followed him to a table in the back.

"Your server will be right with you." He said as John sat there he felt a bit out of place he really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Randy instead of here talking to Nikki.

"Hello I am Becky what can I get you to drink?" She asked

"Um I'll have a cosmopolitan." Nikki said

"Um and I'll have a water please." John said as Nikki look shocked that he didn't get a drink. John sat there watching her wondering just what Nikki wanted.

"So Nicole how have you been?" John asked

"I have been ok just really lonely and I really miss you so much…how, have you been?" Nikki asked as she slid her hand over onto John's.

"I have been great I have finally come to terms with everything in my life." John said as Nikki smiled and hoped that this was her chance. John looked down and seen her hand on his and for the first time it felt weird having her hold his hand.

"Yeah well I have been wanting to talk to you, but you have been busy." Nikki said as the waitress brought back there drinks and John moved his hand from Nikki's.

"So what do you want to talk about?" John asked

"Us. I want to know what I can do to get you back. I miss you, hell I miss us." Nikki said as John smiled there was so much that he wanted to tell her but not sure how she would react. The ringing of his cell brought his attention back to the present.

"Excuse me Nicole I have to take this. Hello…yeah I am at the hotel restaurant talking to Nicole…yeah there both booked were all set…ok I'll finish up…I am not sure how that will go…ok only if you are sure…Ok see you soon." John said as he hung up and turned back to Nikki.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked

"That was Randy were heading to Boston tomorrow to see my parents to tell them the good news." John said knowing that this was it Randy had told him that he could tell her so he was going to.

"You know if you put as much into your relationships as you do your friendship with Randy you would think you were boyfriends instead of friends." Nikki grumbled turning her head to look away from John.

"Well maybe Randy is more important to me than anything else. He's been in my life a hell of a lot longer. What is your problem with me and Randy?" John asked getting a little upset with her.

"Nothing everything was fine between us till Randy came to you and told you that he was Bi. Then it's like you changed and it was all about him." Nikki said as John sat there and downed the rest of his drink and looked out the door to see Randy entering the restaurant he said he was going to come and meet him at the table and they could face Nikki together.

"You know Nicole when I said I had some soul searching to do it was the truth. And I found just what I was searching for, you were right in so many ways. But you were wrong on one thing no matter what I put into my relationships I was never going to be happy. Do you want to know why?" John asked as Nikki looked over to see Randy coming toward them he stopped right behind John and laid his hand on John's shoulder.

"Hey Johnny. Hello Nikki." Randy said as Nikki looked at the loving jester as Randy sat his hand on John's shoulder.

"You see Nicole I have known since before Liz and I got divorced that I was Bi as well and the reason you and I never could truly work was because I have always been in love with Randy. That's why it didn't work with Liz and it why it never worked with you. I am sorry." John said as he reached up to lace his fingers with Randy's he pulled out a 20 and placed it on the table.

"So you're saying…you want him instead of me…how long…" Nikki said

"You know Nicole, Randy and I talked about this but I really don't think I am comfortable tell you so we will be leaving now. Good-bye Nicole." John said as Randy held on to his hand and the two made their way to the elevator. Once inside Randy wrapped his arms around John and held him close kissing his forehead.

"Johnny are you ok?" Randy asked

"Never better Ran, you know let's just worry about my parents and siblings. Then we'll tell our friends." John said as the elevator dinged and they were on their floor. John pulled Randy down the hall to their room. Once inside John pushed Randy up against the door and planted a heated kiss to his lips. Reaching down he pulled Randy's shirt up and off him as he planted his lips back on Randy's neck. After the two kiss till they needed air John started to pull Randy's cloths off. Randy taking the hint he started to remove John's cloths as well.

"Oh John what has gotten into you…not that I am complaining." Randy moaned as John kissed down his neck. Pulling away from Randy's neck and attached his lips to Randy's lips and started to kiss him with great passion.

"Ran I want you to make love to me please?" John asked as Randy kissed his nose and smiled.

"Are you sure Johnny?" Randy asked

"Yes, I want to feel you inside of me Baby please?" John asked as Randy kissed him yet again getting ready to get up.

"Where are you going?" John asked

"I need to get lube." Randy said as John reached under the pillow and pulled out the bottle and handed it to his lover. Randy took the lube and coated two of his fingers and started to rub a bit of it over the rosebud of John. He figured he give John a little more attention as he got him ready. He gave his best evil smile as John looked down to see what he was up to. He was about to ask a question when he felt Randy take his cock into his mouth. At the same time he felt Randy insert one finger he was so relaxed with Randy's mouth working him over, he barely noticed that Randy had added a second and was preparing to add the third. Once the third entered him John let out a loud moan.

"Oh…god…Ran…please so close…" John moaned as Randy removed his mouth from John's cock

"Shh… Don't worry Johnny I am long from done." Randy said as he removed his fingers and looked at the man lying there. Randy knew that this was all new to them both but he wanted to make this special for John. He leaned down and swiped his tongue around the head of John's cock and down the shaft. Moving to bring John's balls into his mouth he sucked on them gently after few second of simulation he moved his tongue down and licked around John's hole. Slowly pushing his tongue in as he made the passage slicker.

"Oh Randy…Fuck…please…" John moaned as Randy pulled away from yet another sweet area of John's body that he was going to want to taste again.

"I love you Johnny so much, you ready baby?" Randy asked

"Been ready…please make love to me baby." John stuttered as Randy add some lube to his cock. Randy bent down and kissed John as he entered him in slowly. Once he was all the way in he stopped to give John a minutes to get accustom to his size.

"You ok?" Randy asked as he kissed John's neck.

"Move." John said as he bucked up his hips. Randy took the hint and started to move in a slowed pace. John was feeling great he had wanted Randy to make love to him for a while now and was so glad it was happening.

"Oh John…so tight…" Randy moaned as he picked up the pace as John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist.

"Oh fuck…Randy please more…" John moaned as Randy picked up the pace moving at increasing speeds. Randy moved as John was thrusting up to meet Randy's movements. John reached and wrapped his arms Randy's neck pulling his mouth down to his pressing their lips together. While the two kissed Randy reached in-between them and started to stroke John with the same rhythm.

"Oh Johnny…so close…gonna…" Randy yelled as he continued to thrust faster and harder.

"Oh god Ran…right there… please almost there too…RANNNNN!" John screamed as he felt his hot sticky seed coated both their stomachs. Randy continued another three thrust till John felt Randy explode inside of him.

"JOHNNNNNNNYYYYY!" Randy screamed as he leaned down and attached their lips together as they both continued to ride out there orgasms. After they both came down from there high Randy slowly pulled out hearing John hiss as the loss, he then rolled to the side. John pulled Randy into his arms and held him tightly as he kissed his forehead.

"God that felt amazing. Is that…" John stopped not knowing how to ask what he wanted. Randy saw the hesitation and knew what he wanted to ask.

"Yeah it was amazing you were so tight and fit around me like we were made for me. And to answer your question Y...E...S it felt that amazing the night you made love to me. John I don't know about you but I couldn't care less who tops and who bottoms. I liked having you both ways." Randy said as he kissed John's lips.

"I love you Ran so much and I couldn't agree more. I loved making love to you and yet feeling you make love to me I loved it too." John said as Randy pulled him up and guided him into the shower.

"Let's get cleaned up and get some sleep we have an early flight in the morning." Randy said as the water was turned on and the two of them got into the shower and helped on another get cleaned off. After changing the sheet's the two crawled into the bed and got comfortable.

"Good night Johnny I love you." Randy said

"I love you too Ran sleep tight." John said as the two held one another as they were soon asleep knowing they had a huge task ahead of them.

The ringing of the phone pulled both John and Randy out of there sleep. John rolled over to see that it was the alarm he had set. John knew that they would have time eat before they had to catch there flight to Boston. John rolled over and planted a kiss to Randy's lips running his tongue over his lips. Randy felt John's mouth on his and the tongue messaging his lips he slowly opened them and welcomed John's tongue into his mouth as they kissed one another with such passion. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist he pulled him closer to him as he kissed him even more deeply. Soon they both felt the need to breath and had to pull away from the kiss.

"Good morning handsome." Randy said as he felt John's hand at the base of his neck.

"Good morning Sexy. Time to get up." John said as Randy knew they had to but he really just wanted to stay here with John and make the world disappear.

"I know. But I don't want to I like it here with you in my arms just the two of us." Randy said as John smiled knowing that he and Randy have the same fears. While John's parents were ok with Steve and his partner they were hoping that they would be ok with the two of them. The two were dressed and headed to the restaurant to breakfast.

"Randy no matter what happens tonight it's you and me. I love you so much and nothing is going to change that. I finally have everything I ever wanted and need and that's you and Ally." John said as Randy smiled knowing that John loved his daughter just as much as he does. And over the past month John has really stepped up to being a father to Alanna.

"I love you too and so does Ally. John you have all of me no matter what we'll get through this. Let's go eat." Randy said they got seated and placed there orders. It wasn't long till they were interrupted by Cody who sat down.

"Hey you two thought you were leaving today?" Cody asked

"We are after we eat. What about you going to head home to your parents or to Teddy's?" Randy asked as he watched as Cody blushed at the comment. John and Randy had known for three months that Cody and Ted were trying out the whole relationship thing but scared to tell anyone.

"Yeah we are going to spend the holiday with his parents. We're telling them

About us." Cody said as John looked at Randy and smiled, they both nodded.

"Look Codes there is another reason for Randy coming with me to Boston. More than what it looks like." John said

"So let me guess what I heard is true then. You two are together." Cody asked as John knew that telling Nikki was a mistake. Randy looked at one of his best friends and knew they could tell him.

"Look Cody John and I wanted to tell his parents first before we told anyone else. So far it's just my parents, Nate, Becky and Ally of course." Randy said

"Were heading to Boston to tell my folks and my brothers. Once we told them we were going to come back and tell our friends. But then Nikki showed up and wanted to get back with me." John said

"And I told John that if he wanted to tell her it was cool with me. " Randy said

"But she started in on Randy and I couldn't let it go and I told her that Randy was more important to me. And asked her what her problem was. Then she said that it all started when Ran came to me and told me he was bi." John said

"Wow. She must have hated that." Cody said

"Oh she did asked why John why he wanted me and not her." Randy said

"And let me guess you told her in your own polite way to beat it." Cody said

"Yeah we did. Look Cody you can tell Ted if you want just don't let anyone else know we'll tell them when we get back." John said

"Ok you two have fun and good luck hope it all works out for you." Cody said

"You too man. I know Ted Sr can be a prick about things but don't let him get to you. As long as you and Teddy stand up for one another you'll be fine." Randy said as John placed money on the table to cover all three of their meals. The three friends left and went there separate ways as John and Randy gathered there bags and headed to the airport to catch there flight. After the three hour flight from DC to Boston they made good time to the hotel to get ready to go to dinner with John's parents and Brothers. The two stood outside the restaurant holding hands there were about to walk in and see John's family. They walked in to the door hand and hand to be greeted by the waitress.

"Can I help you two?" She asked

"Were here to meet some family, Cena." John said

"Ahh yes the whole party is here just waiting on you two." She said as they followed her to the table where John's family was waiting on them. Randy saw all of John's brothers, his two sister in laws, his brother in law, his parents and a strange girl.

"Oh John I am so glad you are home. I have missed you so much." Carol said hugging him.

"Randy it's so nice to see you again." John Sr. said as he shook Randy's hand.

"Hey Bro, Randy nice to see you again." Sean said

"You two Bro, and this is?" John asked

"Well this lovely lady here is Laura she has been my angel." Sean said

"Oh stop it you're just saying that." Laura said

"No I mean it there were many time I wanted to give up and quite you pushed me through and made me realize that I could do it all." Sean said as Laura looked down as she blushed. They ordered there drinks and there food. They were all making small talk form Steve and his husband's plans to adopt. To Dan and Melody's little bundle of joy turning to two instead of one. Matt and Sara were opening their own little café and they couldn't wait. Then there was Sean who was finishing school to be a lawyer. John couldn't be more proud of his little brother with all he had to overcome with his cancer to finishing school and managed to land a great girl.

"So J what have you been up too haven't heard from you since before Thanksgiving. How's Nicole?" Carol asked

"Um well there is a lot that I haven't told you all and so much I need to tell you all. And it's all life changing I just hope that by the end of the night you're all ok with the changes. I have done a lot of soul searching to get the answers I needed." John said

"Son no matter what you have going on we all love you. Now how about you tell us what is going on." John Sr. said as John looked to his left to Randy knowing he had all the support he need right there.

"Ok first off Nicole and I are over and we are never going to get back together. In fact that was the easiest thing to come to terms with. But the next was the hardest trying to come to terms with something that I have known since before Liz and I got married." John said as he stopped and looked around the table at his brother and in-law-s. The waitress brought their food and once they all had the right dished they ate and finished there talk.

"John nothing you can say will change how much we all love you." Matt said

"Yeah John you are a great guy who accepts people for who they are. You may not be blood but I know I speak for myself but I am sure Melody and Sara we love you just the same." Darlando said

"Thanks D that means a lot to me." John said

"So go on and tell us the rest?" Sean asked

"Well the whole soul searching I did over from mid-October to Thanksgiving week. I realized why I couldn't love or give Liz what she wanted or deserved. And the same thing with Nicole. I couldn't give either one of them my heart for it belonged to someone else already." John said as they all sat listing to John tell them about everything that has happened. Dan looked over to Randy who was sitting next to John smiling as he told the whole story. Looking around the table at his parents and brother as they listened they never saw the looks that John was giving to Randy and Randy to John. Dan knew that John and Randy have been friends for over ten years and that they have been there for one another. He's watched their friendship grow so much over the years that he was waiting on the two of them to see what he already saw.

"So John, Randy how long?" Dan asked as they both turned to look at him. The rest of the family was looking lost and confused.

"Dan what are you talking about?" Steve asked

"Oh my god I see it." Laura said as Sean looked to his girlfriend as she covered her mouth.

"Come on you of all people should see it. I have seen it for a while now and I am so happy." Dan said as John looked to his brother and smiled he hadn't figured that Dan would get it first but he was glad someone got it.

"John what going on?" Carol asked looking between her son and Randy. She couldn't believe it could it be could John have found love in the one place they would have least expected.

"It's simple I spent so much time thinking about everything and I knew that if I wanted to be truly happy there was only one way and that was to admit that I was Bi and in love with Randy. So over Thanksgiving while you were on your cruise and you were all at your in-laws. I went to St. Louis to see and talk to Randy about everything. Just three months prior he came to me and told me he too was Bi. And I talked to him telling him to tell his family that they would understand." John said

"And did they?" John Sr. asked

"Yes sir they did. After talking to John and telling him my secret and him telling me. I knew that I could tell my family. So the next time I went home I told my parents that I was Bi. They both understood and were ok with it was just going to take time. Dad told me it would be ok once I found someone. But truth be told my heart had already belonged to someone. Two days before Thanksgiving John and I talked and both admitted our feelings." Randy said

"And your parents were ok with this?" Matt asked

"Yeah Mom and Dad were happy it was someone who they thought of as another son. They love John they always have, told me on many occasions that I had made a great friend for life. And now they don't think any different as they still love him all the same." Randy said

"So who else knows?" Sean asked

"Um just Randy's parents, brother, sister and of course Ally." John said  
"How did Ally take it?" Melody asked

"Oh she took it really well she started to call John Daddy. She loves him just as much as I do." Randy said as he felt John take his hand and lace their fingers together.

"And with it all I realized that, that's why I couldn't love Liz and Nicole like they deserved because my heart already belonged to Randy and it was the main reason when I divorced Liz and refused to Marry Nicole. I have everything I want with Randy." John said

"We'll all I have to say it's about god damn time. Randy welcome to the family." Dan said as he smiled at his brother and Randy.

"I have to agree with Dan." Matt said

"Me too." Steve said

"As do I." Sean

"Thanks guys it means a lot to me to know that you four at behind us." John said as he looked to his parents.

"I am happy for you to your my son. And I am happy that you love someone that your father and I love as well. Randy welcome to the family son." Carol said

"Thanks mom." John said as the two hugged.

"Randy I am glad you love my son and I know that you would never hurt him." John Sr. said as they all sat there talking about the new relationship that had occurred. John was so happy that his family was behind him and Randy what was even more amazing was that Dan knew before them all. John watched as Steve took Darlando's hand and led him out to the dance floor. Dan soon took his brother's lead and grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. Matt then kissed Sara and whispers something as she pulled him up and dragged him to the dance floor. Randy wrapped his arm around John's shoulders and pulled him close to him. Sean was feeling a little left out so he grabbed Laura's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Boys go dance." Carol said as John stood up and reached out his hand for Randy to take.

"Ok come on Handsome let's show them how it's done." Randy said as they headed to the dance floor but Randy made a detour to the DJ booth. After a few minutes Randy made his way to where he left John waiting. Taking John in is arms as the song ended a new one begin.

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist and held him close his hands resting on John's lower back. John laid his head on Randy's shoulder as he placed a kiss to Randy's neck.

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

John knew that this was it there was never going to be another in his life. Randy was it for him. This is all he ever wanted Randy his daughter, no she was their daughter.

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

"I love you John so much you have all of me as long as you want me." Randy said

"Good cause I love you too, and I am yours always." John said as the two leaned in and their lips meant.

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as Randy had his arms around John's waist. The two were so swept up they almost forgot where they were at as the kiss turned quit passionate.

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

As the song ended so did the kiss that had the whole room so quite you could hear a pin drop? Pulling apart from one another they smiled keeping their arms wrapped around one another heading back to the table. Taking their seats as they had all eyes on them.

"Ok that was just so hot." Melody said

"Yes it was." Sara said

"I'd have to agree." Laura said

"Boys you two move so well together. I am so happy that you two have finally found love." John Sr. said

"So where are you two staying?" Steve asked

"Um we have a room at the Hampshire Inn." John said

"You know you can stay at the house?" Carol said

"I know we could but we felt that this would be less weird." Randy said

"Why is that?" Sean asked as he held Laura close to him. John blushed at the thought of admitting that since the night they admitted their feeling they have only spent one night apart. For neither of them could sleep without the other to hold on too.

"Um well since we got together we have only spent one night apart." Randy said

"And it was the most horrible night of both of our lives." John said as Steve and Darlando smiled

"Let me guess so use to holding one another that without the other you can't sleep." Darlando said as they all watched at this time both John and Randy blushed.

"It's ok boys. Are you staying for Christmas or flying…" Carol stopped wondering just where they were going to live.

"No Carol were staying for Christmas its Sam's holiday. We'll have our Christmas after the new year." Randy said

"And to answer your question we have been staying in St. Louis so we can see Ally." John said

"What about your place?" Matt said

"We talked and we are going to spend most of our time in St. Louis to be with Ally. But when we have her and the extra time off we'll stay in Florida." Randy said

"We'll you sound like you have it all figured out. Just one more thing how is Sam with you too?" John Sr. asked

"Um well we haven't told her yet but we will after the New Year. We wanted to tell you first." John said

"Well I can say for us all we are so happy that you are happy. May you two stay happy and healthy?" Carol said

"We are so happy for you both. And we have had a blast we'll see you two on Christmas but I am going to Melody home." Dan said

"Ye we should go too." Sara said looking to Matt.

"Is it really almost eleven at night." Steve said

"Crap I have class at 7am. And Laura has to be at work at 8am." Sean said

"Yeah we've been up since 6am this morning." Randy said as they all stood up and hugged one another good-by. John and Randy watched as there family left and they waited on their cab. Randy took John's hand into his and held it tightly.

"So you ok with how things went?" Randy asked

"Yeah I was worried there for a while but I like you said it didn't matter cause you are it I gave you all of me. And you have given me all of you and for that I am grateful. I love you Randle Keith Orton." John said as he pulled him close and kissed his lips.

"I love you too John Felix Anthony Cena. You are all that I want now and forever." Randy said as the cab pulled up and the two got in. Once back at the hotel they both to the chance to strip out of their clothes and crawled into bed. Randy laid his head on John's chest as he drew little circles on his abs. This was one of their favorite things to do just lay together and be one with one another.

"I say that once we go back to St. Louis we tell Sam she has a right to know either way you look at it she is family none the less." John said

"Yeah I know. Part of me is scared of losing Ally." Randy said as John held him tightly and kissed his head.

"I promise you that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that, that never happened. If for some reason Sam tries to keep us away we'll do whatever it takes. I love Ally Cat so much and I can't stand to see her unhappy and keeping you two apart makes her unhappy." John said

"And you too you have become just as much a dad to her as I am. She love you so much John don't forget that. She is in every way but legal our daughter. And you're right together we can do anything as long as it's together." Randy said as they both continued to hold one another. There was no sound coming from the room but there soft breathing. Listing to one another breathing it pushed them both off in to dream land.


End file.
